eves_the_challenge_orgfandomcom-20200213-history
Cutthroat
Cutthroat is the 1st season of Eve's The Challenge. It premiered on August 14th, 2019 and concluded with the reunion special on _______. 'Description' This season, twenty four contestants will compete in a bold new Challenge: Cutthroat, where players will discover an exciting new game, filled with twists and surprises. For the first time ever, there will be three teams, chosen by the players themselves. These three teams will battle each other in nine extreme challenges, leading up to a massive and grueling finale. With a whopping twenty four players competing, not everyone will make it to the end to vie for the riches. After each challenge, two players from each losing team will be sent into the "Gulag," a one-on-one battle arena that will test players' mental and physical capacities. Only the strong will survive and proudly return to the game to compete. The weak will leave with nothing. Staying out of the "Gulag" means achieving victory in the challenges. After each challenge, the winning team will be safe from "The Gulag" and bank $10,000 to be shared amongst their final players. These lucky winners will have the pleasure of being immune, while the two losing teams will each be forced to vote two players from their own team into "The Gulag." In the event a vote is tied, a run-off vote is conducted. If the run-off does not resolve the tie, the player going into the Gulag from the opposing team selects any member of the other team to send to the Gulag. The winners will come right back to the very team that just voted against them and the losers will be eliminated. Twists * Redemption House: The first eight eliminated players are able to compete for a chance to re-enter the game. ** Redemption Gulag: '''The first eight evicted players competed against each other for the opportunity to re-enter the game. As the first eliminated from Gulag 1 Dean and Chrissa the second eliminated from Gulag 1 faced off in the first competition which Dean won. Myth then faced Ellie in the second competition which Ellie won. Due to Joey leaving the server after he was eliminated Dean progressed to the third competition. With Myth defeated, Ellie faced Mikee in the third competition which Ellie won once again. Because Jake quit the game he didn't enter the redemption house meaning that Dean won his final competition and re-entered the game as the first Battle Back winner. Finally, Ellie faced Emma in the last competition. Emma ultimately won and re-entered the house as the second Battle Back Champion. ** '''Team Swap: At the start of round 5 grey team were told that they had to vote two players off of their team and onto red & blue. Grey ultimately decided to vote Parzi onto the blue team and Alex onto the red. Emma and Dean were given the option of which team they wanted to join when re-entering the game, Emma chose red and Dean chose blue. 'Cast' | | |} 'Game Summary' 'Elimination chart' Notes: *Parzi and Jake were set to compete in the "Pull Your Weight" Gulag in Episode 4; however, Jake quit the game. Therefore, only one Gulag was held. *Due to Sam quitting after the "Sandbagging" challenge it was announced that only one Gulag would be held that round. 'Gulag Progress' : : 'Redemption progress' Notes: * Myth decided not to compete in the Redemption competition against Ellie. * Due to Joey quitting the server after his elimination he didn't enter the Redemption house and Dean advanced. * Jake didn't enter the Redemption house as he chose to quit the game, meaning Dean advanced and returned to the game. Gallery Category:Seasons Category:Cutthroat